


a little louder for those in the back

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: look at me when i hurt you [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "Diego, c'mon," Klaus begged, as he dug his heels further into Diego's sides, almost painfully, as he tried to kick Diego into moving faster. "Give it to me."
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: look at me when i hurt you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595641
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	a little louder for those in the back

**Author's Note:**

> from [this thingo](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/post/615518266318864384/so-like-im-sitting-here-not-feeling-like)
> 
> for the prompt: _scream louder and I'll fuck harder_
> 
> I guess... Please note this all takes place in a very consensual setting, established relationship, with trust etc. I don't tend to write scene negotiations for those kinda things. So just know: Klaus has a safe movement, and everything in this universe is always very, very consensual and enthusiastic, unless otherwise specified!!

"Look so pretty like this, sweetheart," Diego crooned, biting up Klaus' neck and jaw. Klaus strained against the cuffs above his head, and moaned.

"Diego, c'mon," Klaus begged, as he dug his heels further into Diego's sides, almost painfully, as he tried to kick Diego into moving faster. "Give it to me."

"I am giving it to you," Diego said, drawing himself out with aching slowness and easing back in. This was torture for him, but he really loved how much it affected Klaus.

"More," Klaus said, writhing about as he tried to get more leverage. He was unsuccessful though, Diego pinning him as he was.

"Tell you what," Diego said, leaning in to bite at Klaus' jaw again, much harder this time. Klaus gasped and tightened around him in pain before he shuddered and relaxed again. "Scream louder, and I'll fuck harder."

Before Klaus could open his mouth to make any sound though, Diego clapped his hand over Klaus' throat. Klaus' eyes widened; his eyes rolled back in his head. He whimpered.

Klaus tried to get sounds out, but they were crushed under the weight of Diego's fingers, squeezing in just the right spot. His face started to get red, and he bit his swollen lower lip.

Diego released his grip enough to let Klaus gasp in some air, let him moan weakly, and then tightened his hand again.

Klaus looked at him through lidded eyes which rolled back each time Diego did something particularly good with his hips. His mouth moved but the sounds that came out were rasping.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you harder," Diego said sweetly, hips grinding against Klaus' ass.

Klaus whimpered and he nodded, eyes squeezing shut. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he squirmed, and he grabbed at his own hair desperately.

"Well, c'mon baby, scream for me. Otherwise I'll think you want me to keep going nice and slow like this…" Klaus shuddered, choked in a few gasps when Diego released him, moan vibrating against Diego's hand when he pressed in again.

"You like it like this?" Diego asked, biting Klaus' earlobe. "Nice and slow? It's like I'm making love to you, isn't it?"

Klaus strained and clenched around him, legs tightening around his waist. His eyes squeezed shut, eyelashes wet.

Diego chuckled and pulled back, slammed into Klaus two or three times, making him jolt up the bed. Klaus looked dizzy with it, and god, Diego felt high on the power he had.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Diego said sweetly, moving back to the slow roll of his hips. He brought his other hand up to rest at the top of Klaus' head, combing through his messy curls.

Klaus dragged his eyes open again, lips parted as he blinked. His eyes were beautifully glazed, and even as out of it as he was, he still obeyed Diego.

"I wanna see the light leave your eyes," Diego said, smirking. Sweat dripped down his temple, down his chest. Klaus keened as best he could, still struggling against him. Diego tightened his hand, pressing into that spot he knew would send Klaus into outer space.

Klaus fought him, even though he asked for it. Even when he didn't want to fight it, the body had enough survival mechanisms that it tried to anyway. Klaus struggled to keep his eyes open, and then his body was limp.

Diego released his neck and head, gripping Klaus' hips now and really railing him. Klaus' legs were loose and in the few seconds Diego had before Klaus regained consciousness, Diego pulled one of Klaus' legs over his shoulder, really giving him room to fuck Klaus up.

Klaus came back with a ragged gasp and a sob, tightening impossibly around Diego's cock. His back arched again and this time, he sobbed around something that might have been a scream. Diego fucked him so hard that his body shifted up the bed, punching desperate sounds out of him. He grabbed one of Klaus' shoulders to stop him sliding up any further, keeping him in place so that he had no choice but to take it.

"God, so tight around me," Diego growled, trying so very hard not to come right then. "Feel so good, baby. Wanna make me come?"

Klaus sobbed, nodding furiously, beyond words now.

"So fucking close," Diego said through gritted teeth. "Wanna feel you come around my cock, though. Gonna feel so good." He released Klaus' leg, shoving his hand into the small space between their bodies, and started jerking Klaus off so hard that he wailed. Klaus' voice got higher and louder as Diego stroked him and he clenched around Diego as he came hard.

Diego stroked him through it, loving the way Klaus' chest heaved and his eyes leaked tears out of their corners. Once Klaus was limp under him again and staring at him with glassy eyes, Diego fucked into him a few more times and let himself come, gritting his teeth against his own sounds.

He stayed over Klaus, breathing hard as he returned to reality. Klaus' eyes were still glazed when Diego finally opened his own, and was staring at him with a sleepy look of adoration.

Diego leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
